haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Original Soundtracks
The background music for the Haruhi Suzumiya TV anime was composed by Satoru Kosaki (from monca). The BGM was only included on bonus discs in the limited editions in the Japanese and Taiwan release DVDs. 2006 Version For the episodes produced in 2006, the music was on the form of a CD coupled with "best-of" segments (Meisakuten) from the SOS Brigade Radio division. The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: Episode 00 :Identical to Asahina Mikuru's Adventure Episode 00 Soundtrack & Radio Bangumi 1 #"Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (TV-size)" (恋のミクル伝説(テレビサイズ)) #"Nodoka na shoutengai" (のどかな商店街) #"Yuki Toujou!" (ユキ登場！) #"Mikuru henshin! Soshite sentou!" (ミクル変身！そして戦闘！) #"pinchippoi!" (ピンチっぽい！) #"eyecatch" (アイキャッチ) #"Mikuru to Itsuki no honobono dousei" (ミクルとイツキのほのぼの同棲) #"Yuki to Mikuru no Shinrisen" (ユキとミクルの心理戦) #"Daidanen" (大団円) #"End roll" (エンドロール) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - Shokai opening ~subete wa koko kara wa hajimatta~" (初回オープニング～全てはここからはじまった～) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - Burari fushigi tansakutai~gakkou de doubutsu wo kau~" (ぶらり不思議探索隊～学校で動物を飼う～) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - Yuki ni kike ~tapioca~" (有希に聞け～タピオカ～) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - Freetalk ~uchuushoku~" (フリートーク～宇宙食～) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - Minority Report ~okazu~" (マイノリティレポート～おかず～) #"Haruhi•Yuki•Mikuru - hanseikai ~gakkou de katteta petto de maketa~" (反省会～学校で飼ってたペットで負けた～) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya II #''Itsumo no Fuukei'' #''Nanika ga Okashii'' #''Oi, Oi'' #''Yuutsu no Yuutsu'' #''The Mysterious'' #''Bouken Desho Desho'' (Yokoku arrange) #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Burari Fushigi Tankentai・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou・Meisakusen #Yuki ni kike!・Meisakusen #Haruhi-teki Minority Report・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya III/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya IV #''Kouchou Kouchou'' #''Unzari da'' #''Higeki no Heroine'' #''Mikuru no Kokoro'' #''Nagato no Kokuhaku'' #''Asakura Ryouko no Shinjitsu'' #''Nagato vs Asakura'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Burari Fushigi Tankentai・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou・Meisakusen #Yuki ni kike!・Meisakusen #Haruhi-teki Minority Report・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya V/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya VI #''Haruhi no Kokuhaku'' #''Shizunda Kokoro'' #''Kyomuteki Kuukan'' #''Heisa Kuukan'' #''Shinjin'' #''Soshite, Itsumo no Fuukei'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Burari Fushigi Tankentai・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou・Meisakusen #Yuki ni kike!・Meisakusen #Haruhi-teki Minority Report・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya/Mysterique Sign #''Yakyuu wa Seishun to no Sesshoku'' #''Tokkun Arunomi'' #''The Gouin'' #''Gekiretsu de Karei Naru Hibi'' #''SOS-Dan Shidou!'' #''Yare Yare Oi Oi!'' #''Kamadouma'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Burari Fushigi Tankentai・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou・Meisakusen #Yuki ni kike!・Meisakusen #Haruhi-teki Minority Report・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen Remote Island Syndrome Part 1/Remote Island Syndrome Part 2 #''Fuyu no Ashioto'' #''Yuruku Ikimashou'' #''Beach Vacances'' #''Comical Hustle'' #''Kyoufu no Hajimari'' #''Mystery Time'' #''Meitantei ga Kaiketsu'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Burari Fushigi Tankentai・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iwayuru Hitotsu no Moe Yousou・Meisakusen #Yuki ni kike!・Meisakusen #Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen Live Alive/The Day of Sagittarius #''God knows...'' (TV ver.) Performed by Aya Hirano #''Lost my music'' (TV ver.) Performed by Aya Hirano #''Gakusei Guitar Duo'' #''Dansuiraku-bu'' #''Sunao na Kimochi'' #''Pico Pico Game Music'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Yuuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kuku Shiori・Meisakusen #Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iqayuru Hitotsu no Mebae Youso・Meisakusen #Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen Someday in the Rain #''~Someday in the Rain~ Aruame no Hi'' #''Kanashimi Afureru'' #''Chiisaku te Momoto na Shiawase'' #''Haruhi no omoi'' #''Shinjin'' (Guitar ver.) #''Hinichi jouhe no'' #''Fuman Tsunotte'' #Taikutsushinogi Meisakusen~Opening #Yuuki kara no Hint! Zetsubou ni Kuku Shiori・Meisakusen #Atakamo John Smith Mokugekidan・Meisakusen #Asahina Mikuru no Iqayuru Hitotsu no Mebae Youso・Meisakusen #Tsuruya-san no Megassa Otsukare! Soudan Corner・Meisakusen #Ushiro-muki Hitori Hansekai!・Meisakusen 2009 Version In 2009, the new episodes reused some tracks from the older episodes but also included some new pieces. These new tracks were placed on a DVD coupled with Tanaguchi Goes! A Journey for Mysterious Wonders and the SOS Brigade Memory Album segments. They also included comments from Kousaki on the creation of each piece. Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody #''Tanzaku no Mukou ni'' #''Todokanai Hana'' #''Nani ka ga Okashii Ver 3 years'' #''Hakusen March'' #''Nagato to no Deai'' #''Nagato no San Nen Kan'' #''Monoomou Kyou Kono Goro'' #''Itsumono Bushitsu de'' #''Sasa no Ha'' Endless Eight I/Endless Eight II #''Katsudou Kaishi'' #''Swarming Pool'' #''Meeting Time'' #''Natsu no Junbi'' #''Bonodori'' #''Matsuri no Tanoshimi'' #''Omoide Dukuri'' #''Semi Tori Kassen'' #''Chaku Gurumi Kaeru Tai'' #''Tentai Kansoku'' #''Nerae, Home Run'' #''Sugiyuku Natsu no Hibi'' #''Tii Taimu'' Endless Eight III/Endless Eight IV #''Natsu Nokedarusa'' #''Home Run'' #''Ochiru Pazuru Game'' #''Kokoro no Iwakan'' #''Nagato no Kokoro'' #''Suupaamaaketto no Teema'' #''Fuon Naru Kuuki Kan'' #''Misuteriasu Orugooru'' #''Luupu no Shinjitsu'' #''Yakume Ha Kansoku da Kara'' #''Endoresu Naru Gekkou'' #''Dasshutsu Fukanou no Numachi'' Endless Eight V/Endless Eight VI #''Akumu no Yocho wo Kanjiru'' #''Deja Vu no Naka de'' #''Fuan to Giwaku to Tomadoi'' #''Deja Vu no Shunkan'' #''Kansokusha no Meni Utsuru Mono'' #''Yochou no Sacchi'' #''Ihen no Hakkaku'' #''Ihen no Shoutai'' #''Fuhen no Kokoro Nohazudatta'' #''Korega Koukousei no Natsuyasumi'' #''Kaki Mawasa Reru Nounai'' Endless Eight VII/Endless Eight VIII #''Kuzureru Nou no Funiki'' #''Toke Ochiru Kioku Kairo'' #''Merutodaunaa Mindo'' #''Suusenkai Ijou no Shikou'' #''Nakisakebu Kanjou to Nousaibou'' #''Nyuudougumo to Kami Hikouki no Kankei'' #''Omoide Tsukuri~Ver. Bossa~'' #''Omoide Tsukuri~Ver. Setsunasa~'' #''Omoide Tsukuri~Ver. Kanashisa~'' #''Omoide Tsukuri~Ver. Orugouru~'' #''Omoide Tsukuri~Ver. Yakekuso~'' The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya I/The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya II #''Tsukisusumu Node Aru'' #''Keikenchi no Aru Jikantai'' #''Toraerarenai Kioku no Nokorikaori'' #''Waga Michi wo Iku Josei'' #''Genjitsu no Naka no Iisekai'' #''Ryuurei Naru Makimodoshi Sekai'' #''Maiorita Kaitou'' #''Nichijou de Aru Koto no Shiawase'' #''Seishin no Sumi Kara Yattekuru'' The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya III/The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya IV #''Off sake Maach'' #''Nuke Tsutsumo Susume'' #''Egao de Gouin ni Susumu Onna'' #''Shinken ni Nayamu Sugata Koso Omoshiroi'' #''Odayaka na Kokoro Dei You'' #''Tanoshii Koto ha Sugu Tonari ni'' #''Sukippu Kibun no Egao'' #''Off Sake Maach ~Bangai~'' #''Shinkenni Nayamu Sugata koso Omoshiroi―Bangaihen'' The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya V #''Fukyouwaon no Hassei'' #''Kore, Yabai Zo!'' #''Boujakubujin ni Moho Doga Aru'' #''Shinkeisaibou ga Chigireru Oto'' #''Ikari no Hadou'' #''Gaman Naranai'' #''Koukai no Kokoro'' #''Mieta Koumyou'' #''Henka Shisugi no Nichijou'' Category:Music